


Dork Meets Girl

by gayerthanjew



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanjew/pseuds/gayerthanjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this in pieces on Tumblr, just wanted to have it all in one place. Dork!Santana (think her Artie swap clothes) and popular!Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork Meets Girl

"Watch it, Dopez!" Azimio draws a roar of laughter from his teammates as he knocks the load of books from Santana's arms.

"So clumsy," he shakes his head mockingly as his group struts by, leaving Santana to pick up the scattered papers and books near her locker in the hall.

A group of cheerleaders, headed by their captain, Brittany Pierce, giggle from across the hall. Once the boys have passed, the girls return to gossiping, not paying Santana any more mind. All of them except for Brittany, who watches the shorter girl carefully.

Santana's never moved with a lot of grace, but as she scrambles to pick up her things, a tired look on her face, she seems even more awkward. Her movements are rushed and jumpy as she crumples a few papers in her haste to shove everything back in her locker.

When she's got everything off the floor, Santana stands up straight and adjusts the boxy glasses that had slipped down her nose. She tugs at the bunchy sweater vest she wears, and Brittany can't understand how someone walks out of the house in that, even if it has a brightly colored pair of lips on it. Weird.

Brittany freezes when Santana looks her way, catching her staring. The quiet girl's face is brave and challenging, daring the head Cheerio to laugh like everyone else. Brittany's saved when her friend taps her arm, signaling that they need to get to Sue's lunch time playbook review.

**xXxXx**

Her math teacher tells her she needs an A on the next test otherwise she'll be failing.

If she's failing, that means she's off the Cheerios.

It's that fact that leads Brittany to the library that afternoon.

She's only been in the library like, once or twice, but she figures it's the place she needs to be. (And she knows for a fact that none of her friends will be here, so she doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing her.)

Brittany finds her in a back corner, reading over a thick textbook and taking notes, scrawling messily in her notebook. The girl doesn't even look up when Brittany approaches, and she's not sure how to get her attention, so she clears her throat.

"Hi, uh, Santana, right?" Brittany asks when Santana looks up.

The girl's eyebrows shoot up behind her glasses. "Um, yeah." Her hand glosses over her swept bangs, making sure they're in place.

"This is gonna be really weird, but I was wondering if you could, uh, help me with math? I know you're on the mathletes, and I really need to ace my next test..." Brittany trails off, hoping Santana steps in.

"You know I'm on the mathletes?" Santana asks meekly, as if to herself.

Brittany chuckles. "Yeah, whenever you guys have a tournament you come in wearing that dorky mathlete varsity jacket, so..."

Santana only stares at her, still slightly bewildered. She wonders mildly if she could be hallucinating. Maybe the studying had gotten to her.

"I'm sorry," Brittany corrects. "That was mean of me to call it dorky," she shakes her head.

"No, no it's fine. It's pretty dorky," Santana smiles. Brittany grins sheepishly. They fall quiet for a minute before Brittany speaks again.

"So, do you think you can help me?" She asks hopefully, toeing the ground and suddenly feeling shy.

"Um, yeah, sorry - I'm just still kinda surprised you know I exist." Santana shakes her head and adjusts her glasses, her brow wrinkled with slight disbelief.

Brittany bites her lip, not sure of what to say. She can't really say that she's known Santana existed since the 7th grade, when Santana told off a bully for picking on her before disappearing from the playground, not giving Brittany the chance to thank her. Or that she knows Santana's in Glee club and heard her singing in practice one afternoon and thinks she has a really pretty voice.

"Well, I know you exist," Brittany smiles, trying to shrug the nagging feeling from the back of her mind. "So, you think you can come by after school for a little? I really need all the help I can get. I can have my mom make us dinner or something."

Brittany feels better when Santana smiles. "That sounds good."

"Good," Brittany rocks up on her toes before spinning around to leave the library. She bits her lip as she passes the librarian, aware of the feeling of Santana's eyes watching her all the way out.

* * *

Santana shoves her hands in her pockets after she rings the doorbell. She's never been more nervous in her life - not even before the overtime round of the National Mathlete Association's annual tournament (that they ended up winning) last year.

_You're just tutoring her in math, Santana. It's not like a date or anything, so get a freaking grip._

She smooths her hair nervously as she waits on Brittany's front porch. Eventually she hears a lock turn and the door's pulled open. Brittany beams at her and Santana feels woozy. The cheerleader's in a baseball tee and baggy sweats, her hair thrown up in a messy bun and Santana feels overwhelmed by how pretty she still looks, and also feels like a dope for still being in the clothes she wore to school that day.

"C'mon in," Brittany steps back to allow Santana in. The blonde smiles to herself as Santana walks by her. She hadn't missed the way Santana's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"We can work at the desk in my room," Brittany says and nods her head towards the stairs for Santana to follow her.

Santana enters Brittany's room like it's a lost palace, a place she's only seen in daydreams while watching cheerleading practice from an empty classroom on the second floor. The walls are a calming shade of blue green, but Santana finds her body tense as she looks around. Pictures and trophies line dressers and shelves, and clothes are scattered across the floor and bed. She spots a pink polka-dotted bra and quickly looks away, cheeks flushing quickly.

"Let me grab an extra chair from my sister's room," Brittany smiles before leaving.

Santana fidgets with her backpack straps until Brittany comes back in with a chair. She pulls it up next to her own at the desk and sits, waiting for Santana to join her.

Santana slips her bag from her shoulders and takes a deep breath as she sits next to Brittany.

"Alright, what's your test on?"

**xXxXx**

She's kind of proud of herself that she made it to dinner. She's nervous as she sits across from Brittany with her mother at the head of the table, but more confident after surviving two hours of close proximity with the blonde.

It had been dizzying, the way their knees brushed every time one of them shifted. Just as dizzying as the way Brittany's perfume invaded Santana's senses every time Brittany leaned forward, nose adorably scrunched as she worked out the problem Santana gave her.

Yeah, Santana's really proud of herself she didn't pass out.

"Santana, thank you so much for helping Brittany," Brittany's mother smiles as she watches the girls eat.

"Oh, it's nothing," Santana blushes and shakes her head, daring a quick glance at Brittany before looking down at her food again.

Brittany smiles before turning to her mom. "Mom..." she says with a little whine reserved for when kids are embarrassed by their parents.

Her mom raises her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll let you girls eat," she smiles as she stands from the table.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Pierce." Santana says as the woman gets up.

"Of course Santana, and thanks again for helping Brittany. Lord knows she needs it," she teases, and dodges a swat from her daughter before leaving the room.

The girls resume eating in silence. Santana's not sure what to say or do, so she focuses on her food, careful not to get any on her sweater. She's really never felt this nervous in her life, and she's not sure if she loves it or hates it.

When they finish, Brittany stands and takes their dishes to put them in the sink.

"Well, I should probably focus on my other homework too..." Brittany says as they move into the living room. Santana can't help but feel slightly crestfallen, but she manages to smile.

"Probably a good idea," she nods and pushes at her glasses. She picks up her backpack which she'd brought back downstairs before dinner.

"Think you can come back over tomorrow? My test isn't until next week..." Brittany asks, eyebrows raised hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely," Santana beams. Brittany opens the front door for her.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in school I guess,"

Santana passes Brittany and turns in the doorway. "Yeah, guess so," she smiles slightly, almost sadly, wondering if things will go back to normal in the halls tomorrow. She'd hoped Brittany might not be the aloof cheerleader she liked to pose as in the halls, and tonight only helped confirm her suspicions. She isn't sure if it makes things better or worse.

Something passes across Brittany's face, and she'll spend the rest of the night wondering what possessed her, but before Santana can blink, Brittany leans forward and presses a quick peck to her cheek.

"Thanks again," she smiles shyly.

Santana can only nod, holding her hand to her cheek as she turns down the steps of Brittany's porch. She stands in the driveway for a full minute, making sure to perfectly memorize the feel of Brittany's soft lips on her cheek.

On the other side of the door, Brittany shakes her head to herself, confused as she raises her fingers to her mouth, the feel of Santana's warm skin on her lips as she heads back upstairs.

* * *

Santana remembers almost everything. She remembers being bowled over as she tried to leave the library, the book in her hand flying to the ground along with her.

She remembers the way anger for a would-be bully melted into happiness when she registered Brittany's voice above her, rambling excited apologies as she helped pull Santana up again.

She remembers fixing her glasses as Brittany thrust a paper under her nose, a large red 'A' in the top corner.

There's only a slight gap between then and now that's fuzzy, and Santana chalks it up to her brain short-circuiting.

She doesn't worry too much about remembering that part though because, right now, she's making out with Brittany Pierce against a book-covered wall in the school library.

Brittany's pressed against Santana like she can't be close enough, and kissing her like she's never kissed anyone in her life. And she's kissed a lot of people.

Santana's heart is racing nearly out of her chest, worried about getting yelled at by the librarian, worried that she's not doing a good job of kissing Brittany, worried that Brittany will stop kissing her.

But Brittany's breath comes quickly from her nose, and Santana takes that as a good sign. She follows Brittany's lead; her untrained lips eager to please. Her hands rest nervously on Brittany's waist, cold and sweaty at the same time, and all she can do is pray Brittany doesn't notice.

Eventually Brittany pulls back, still breathing hard as she gently bumps Santana's nose with hers. She giggles at the dazed smile on Santana's lips and the way her glasses rest slightly crooked across her nose.

Santana licks her lips, scrambling to get her brain functioning so she can say something sweet or cool or clever. Brittany beats her to it, and it makes her brain sizzle again.

"I've kind of wanted to do that for a while," she breathes.

Santana lets out a strangled laugh of disbelief and smiles at the way Brittany blushes. She adjusts her glasses quickly and returns her hands to Brittany's hips.

"So you mean this isn't just the way you thank your tutors? Cause if it is, I'm pretty good at bio and history, too," Santana offers.

Brittany lets out a laugh and Santana's stomach flips at the suddenly bashful way Brittany closes her eyes and rests her forehead against her own.

"Well, it's a 'thank you' too, but yeah, I guess I've wanted to 'thank you' for a little while," Brittany pulls back slightly with a smile. Santana just grins, and, feeling bold, leans forward to kiss Brittany again.

Brittany kisses back with a smile before she withdraws again. "We should probably stop making out in here before someone catches us."

Santana pouts and Brittany laughs, placing a quick peck on her lips.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Santana suggests.

"Ice cream sounds really good right now," Brittany smiles but doesn't move to let Santana off from against the bookshelf. "But," she pecks Santana on the lips. "Your lips," she kisses her again, Santana barely able to return each kiss for the huge smile on her face. "Are really," (another kiss) "kissable." Brittany punctuates the sentence with a final kiss.

Santana's sure she's fallen asleep on her book at the back table again, but when she doesn't snap to consciousness, and Brittany doesn't fade away into a hazy memory of a dream, she blinks and shakes her head, cheeks numb from smiling.

"I'll tell you what," she says.

"What," Brittany replies, her hands smoothing over Santana's button down polo.

"You can kiss me again after we get ice cream," Santana bites her lip, grinning cheekily at Brittany.

"You spoil me," Brittany giggles, pressing one last kiss to Santana's lips before pulling back.

Santana shrugs, biting back the things she wants to say that would ruin the moment. She knows she can't say it, yet, but she thinks to herself that there's nothing more she'd rather do than spoil Brittany for the rest of her life.

* * *

If she's honest she's still kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's been almost a month since they "officially" started dating and Brittany still meets her by her locker in the mornings, still texts her cute little things throughout the day, still holds her hand while they wait for lunch together.

Santana lets herself get used to the fact that Brittany Pierce is her girlfriend.

They both ignore the catcalls and the teasing. The football team is kind of obligated to be nice to Santana, and she even gets a smile from Azimio after he shoves a hockey player who was bothering her. (Santana's learned that she's not the only one Brittany's got whipped.)

So yeah, things are pretty damn awesome right now. Especially like, right now right now, because right now Santana's on her back on her bed with Brittany straddling her. Their homework has fallen messily to the wayside (Santana's glasses alongside their books), as Santana's found usually happens when Brittany comes over. Not that she's complaining.

Brittany's a really good kisser. And cuddler. And well...overall Brittany's pretty damn good at all that stuff. She's not afraid of it, like everyone else seems to be. She's comfortable with herself, and she enjoys nothing more than sharing herself with others, but she realizes she really likes sharing herself with Santana.

Santana is sweet and gentle and giving. Brittany smiles to herself when she thinks about it, because Santana's never said anything, but Brittany thinks she's Santana's first - everything. They haven't had sex yet, but Brittany's pretty sure Santana's never done that either. It's not a bad thing - Brittany kind of likes it a whole lot - and it translates in the way Santana touches her, like every inch of skin is a discovery, every kiss is something to be cherished and remembered.

Brittany feels this weird sense of 'new' every time Santana kisses her. Not that she's new, but that kissing Santana will never get old.

Things heat up quickly and soon the girls are breathless against each other, shirts already off and bras coming undone. Santana cups Brittany's breasts instantly and reaches up to kiss her, hating every millisecond their lips are apart.

She'd never considered herself a really sexual person. Sure she masturbates, and thinks girls are gorgeous and sexy, but she never felt sexy herself. Santana had never really felt confident that she was attractive, and she felt nervous every time she and Brittany started kissing. The first time Santana had seen Brittany's chest she had gotten lightheaded. Brittany's breasts were both intimidating and fantastic at once, and Santana savored every appreciative moan Brittany gives her.

This afternoon though, they can both kind of feel it. Brittany's grinding down on Santana's leg like there's no tomorrow, and Santana can feel the heat radiating from her even through her Cheerio bottoms.

Brittany lets out a groan and shifts so she can snake a hand between them. She presses at the waistband of Santana's sweatpants and Santana breaks the kiss.

"Brittany," she gasps breathlessly.

Brittany stills her hand. "Santana...I - I want to touch you so badly,"

Santana feels a rush of heat between her legs as her breath hitches in her chest. "And, trust me, I really want you to, I just..." Her voice is softer. "I've never done this before,"

Brittany smiles. "I know. It's okay."

Santana frowns. "You know? Wha - how?"

"I dunno, I just got that vibe," Brittany giggles and leans forward to kiss Santana, her hand lazily tracing a circle around her girlfriend's belly button.

Santana scowls again. "Great, nothing like giving off that virgin vibe," she mumbles.

Brittany tilts her head back and lets out a laugh. "I don't care about that, and you shouldn't either." Brittany's voice drops and it catches Santana's attention. "Not when I'm on top of you half naked." She kisses Santana slowly. "Not when you're all mine," she breathes against her lips, causing Santana to let out an involuntary moan.

Brittany's hand traces her waistband again. "Can I?"

Santana nods vigorously, kissing Brittany fiercely as she snakes her hand beneath sweatpants.

Brittany's heart thuds in her chest at how hot Santana is, whimpering as she teases her against her underwear. She leans forward as she presses past underwear till her fingers find heated flesh, wet and willing under them as the stroke slow trails up and down.

Santana's never felt more vulnerable than she does right now, but she risks opening her eyes and meets Brittany's, and she feels safe again. Safe enough to groan desperately as she arches off the bed, moaning and grunting and being utterly incoherent as Brittany works her closer to something she's never felt before. She's orgasmed, but she's sure nothing compares to what she's racing towards.

Brittany only smiles as she kisses Santana's parted lips, devouring every panted breath. It's a more than pleasant surprise when Santana comes, Brittany's name on her lips with a desperate tone that makes Brittany weak in the knees.

Santana slumps back against the bed, spent and satisfied, another dazed smile on her lips. Brittany can't deny she loves Santana's dazed look, like her world just got rocked and Brittany's the one responsible. She could get used to that feeling.

Brittany withdraws her hand and lies down next to Santana, facing her. She gives her a kiss on the nose, and Santana closes her eyes with a smile before rolling over and straddling Brittany.

"I want to do that to you, so badly," she says with something in her voice that makes Brittany shiver.

"Please," Brittany begs in a whisper. "I'm yours."

Santana doesn't have to let herself believe it. She just does.


End file.
